Adventures in Unova
by KittyKatChesire
Summary: Lilly is a new trainer just starting on her adventure. As she travels through the Unova region will she get stronger with her pokemon or will she have to go home.


RING~!  
I rolled over on my side and pressed the button on my alarm clock to turn it off. I sat up in my bed, still really tired, then stretched my body out a little bit. I yawned for a second then swung my feet over the side of my bed to get up. I walked over to my closet to change my clothes and fix my hair. After putting my hair up like I always do, I left my room and walked down the stairs to eat some breakfast. I knew today was going to be a big day since it was the day I am getting my starter pokemon to travel around the Unova region. My mom had fixed me a big breakfast and I sat down at the table and ate. On the tv I saw some of the best trainers battling against each other to win the Pokemon League. I had dreamed about becoming a strong trainer and entering the Unova league my entire life. Today I could finally make that dream come true. I had finished the last of my food then got up from the table to get ready to leave.  
"Lilly," my mom called, "make sure you get everything you'll need before you leave." I ran up the stairs to my room and grabbed the bag that was on my dresser that I had packed the night before. Before leaving my room I looked in my mirror to see if I looked alright then ran back down the stairs.  
"Do your best on your travels dear and be careful," my mom said to me as I jumped off the stairs. She had picked the plates up off the table and was washing them in the sink.  
" I will mom, no need to worry about me." I put my bag on my back headed over to the door. I waved bye to my mom and left for the Professer Juniper's lab.

As I walked down the road I saw some kids playing with some pokemon. They reminded me how I was as a little kid with my friends. I kept walking trying to find her lab then noticed a big building by some trees.  
'Maybe that's it' I said to myself. As I walked towards the building I noticed some people standing outside in lab coats. I notice one of them had light chestnut hair pulled up. I walked over to them to see if they knew where the lab was.  
"Oh, if your looking for the lab this is it," the chestnut hair lady said, "my name is Professor Juniper, you must be Lilly." I looked at her surprised then bowed my head a little.  
"Y-Yes I am, I'm here to get my starter pokemon." I raised my head to look at her and put my hands in front of me. She motioned for me to follow her then started walking to the big building.  
"So have you started thinking about which pokemon you will choose?" she asked me. I started thinking about which pokemon I could choose and which one's I would like. There was Oshawott, the water pokemon, Tepig, the fire pokemon, and Snivy, the grass pokemon.  
"I thought about it a little bit.

As we went inside she walked towards a table that had three pokeballs on it. She picked them up and threw them in the air releasing the pokemon they held. The trio had landed on the ground safely. Oshawott confidently it the shell on its stomach while Tepig blew fire from its snout. Snivy didn't really do anything but looked unamused. I gave an unassured laugh as I looked at all three of them. Proffeser Juniper went on to tell me a little about them as i decided which one I would choose.  
"So you may choose which ever one you want," she finished off." The decsion had become harder as I stared at them. After some careful consideration I finally decided which pokemon I would choose.  
"I have decided I am going to go with Tepig." As I said that I noticed Oshawott fall over shocked that I didn't choose him and Tepig jump in glee. Though I saw snivy look like he could careless.

Professor Juniper returned all the pokemon to their pokeballs and handed me Tepig's pokeball.  
"From now on Tepig will be your partner." I smiled at her happily. She picked up a small device off the table and handed it to me.  
"That is a pokedex," she told me, "it can record data on all kinds of pokemon and I would like you to fill it with all kinds of data for me." I looked at the small device in awe and put it in my bag so I wouldn't loose it. I put Tepig's pokeball on my belt along with the five other pokeballs she gave to me. Professor Juniper picked a small case off the table and handed it to me.  
"That is your badge case, you can battle Gym Leaders all over Unova and get badges for winning," she told me. I put the badge case in my bag.  
"The closet Gym would be the one in Straiton City," she said. I nodded my thanks to her the left the lab to start my journey. With Tepig by my side I know we will grow stronger.  
"Now the real stuff begins," I said walking down the road.


End file.
